Where I Stood
by MeghanA3
Summary: What happens if Maxie and Matt before Matt came to Port Charles? And when he does Everyone’s in for the shock of their lives?
1. Kiss On The Neck

He pushed her against the door as his lips crashed into hers. There was just something about her he just couldn't figure out and just being within inches of her made him want her even more. And to think it had all started with two people catching each other's eye across the room from each other. He moved his lips from hers and moved them down to her neck. She moved her head slightly to allow him better access to her neck. She moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt and slowly started to pull on it. She ran her hands under his shirt and moved them to his chest and slowly pushed his shirt up.

He broke the kiss long enough to allow her to get his shirt off. Once it was off he crashed his lips back into her. He then wrapped his arms around her and moved them over to the bed. Without truly thinking it through first they both feel onto the bed and the kiss was broken. They both started laughing.

She then shook her head and moved closer to him as she sat up on the bed. She then started to undo his belt. He just looked at her thinking how unfair it was that she was still fully clothed. She just gave him a smirk and continued to get the belt off till it was off. Once it was undone and out of the belt loops she tossed it on the ground. She then crashed her lips into his as she ran her hands over her chest.

He moved his hands to her shirt and slowly started to undo it. He wasn't about to let her have the advantage. As soon as it was undone she pushed it off her shoulders and then on to the ground. He then started too moved farther up the bed moving her with him. He moved over so now he was on top, he propped himself up a bit and started to kiss her.

She moved her hands down to his pants and slowly, very slowly started undo them. She could tell she was trying to annoy him and it was working. She smiled slightly through the kiss and continued to undo his pants. As soon as they were undone, she pushed them down along with his boxers. He moved over a bit to her could gain access to his jeans. He slowly started to undo them. He didn't care about trying to annoy him. He just wanted to be with her. As soon as he got them off he tossed them aside.

He moved back on top of her and pulled back. They looked into each other's eyes for a second because his lips came crashing down into hers. The two soon found a rhythm together. As they became one, she couldn't help but let out a soft moan against his lips. The two continued to get lost in the rhythm, trying to forget what they left behind. A few hours later the two found themselves fast asleep in each other's arms.

He slowly started to wake up. He moved over only to wake up quickly when there was no one else in the bed. He then looked over and saw she was getting dressed.

"Was I keeping you from something?" He asked her, as he sat up in the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" She told him, as she was getting her shoe back on.

"So you planned to leave me without a word" He asked her. She finished getting her right shoe on and looked up at him.

"Look we had a good time, but I have to life to get back to" She told him. She then started to get the left shoe on.

"So do I get to know your name and a chance to call you?" He asked her.

"Now where is the fun in that" She told him. She sipped up her shoe and then walked over to him. "If it's meant to be we'll meet again" She told him and then leaned in and kissed him.

"Well I hope it is" He told her as she pulled back. She gave him a smile and hurried on her way. He just leaned back and closed his eyes.


	2. She Was The One

Maxie slowly opened the door to her room hoping Lulu wasn't awake yet. She walked out into the living room slowly only to be caught by Lulu coming out of the Kitchen with a bowl of what Maxie liked to call balls of sugar and milk.

"You were out late last night" Lulu said as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Why do you care?" Maxie said her. She walked over to the far table and started gathering her stuff together.

"I don't, you can do whatever you want with your free time. Just make sure people know." Lulu said a bit snippy. Maxie turned and looked at her. "Spinelli was going crazy thinking you were like dead in a ditch somewhere"

"That's crazy" Maxie said turned away letting her back face Lulu. She knew she couldn't tell anyone what she really did last night.

"That's what I told Spinelli, but you know how he is" Lulu said, she then took a bite of her sugar balls. "And Patrick called. Wanted to make sure you were still going to the party." Maxie then quickly turned around and looked at Lulu.

"That's today?" Maxie asked. She then quickly moved over to the wall that had the calendar and there is was Emma's first birthday Party. "Crap. Kate has Johnny and I going to a Gallery opening"

"I thought Johnny quiet that job?" Lulu said to Maxie. Maxie turned and looked at Lulu.

"Just because he left you, doesn't mean he left a good source of income. And plus I had to beg him to continue with the job. Feddie just didn't have what Johnny had." Maxie told Lulu. "But don't worry I'm not sleeping with Johnny. In fact he's a little bit of a pathetic mess"

"Maybe he's having trouble getting his shop opened or something" Lulu said trying to act like she didn't care at all.

"Don't worry he knows you're a pathetic mess too. So how about you two pathetic messes get over yourselves and work it out. Because if I have to listen to either of you talk about each other again I will scream" Maxie said she then walked back over to the table with her stuff.

"Well it is your fault" Lulu told her. Lulu then stuck her bowl on the coffee table.

"Here we go again" Maxie said. She then turned and looked at Lulu. "How many times do I have to say it meant nothing? Johnny and I thought we were doing you and Spinelli a favor but it turned into a game of chicken that went nowhere. Can we get over it already?" Maxie said getting so annoyed that Lulu couldn't let it go, then again it did take Maxie forever to forgive Lulu for what she did to Georgie.

"You know what….I'm not going to do this. I have to get into the office" Lulu said she then grabbed her bowel and walked away. Maxie just let out a sigh. She then gathered her stuff and headed out.

"Robin move one more thing and I'm going cancel the party" Patrick told her getting annoyed that Robin had to fix everything. That if the box wasn't straight she had to make it straight.

"I just want this to be a good first birthday for Emma" Robin responded to Patrick.

"Honey we are going to remember it more then she will" Patrick told her. And before Robin could get a word in there was a knock on their door.

"I told everyone four" Robin said not sure who was at the door. Patrick them walked over to the door and opened it and there stood the one person he least wanted to see.

"I know you most likely don't want to see me, but your lovely wife invited me." He said to Patrick. Just then Robin appeared on the other side of Patrick.

"Matt I'm so glad you could make it" Robin said to him. She then leaned in and gave him a hug. She then pulled back and moved so Matt could come in.

"Thanks for the invite. I wouldn't miss a chance to be around my niece" Matt said he then walked over to the play pen and looked down at Emma.

"Robin can I have a word?" Patrick said. He then took Robin's hand and pulled her into the other room. "Really? Did you invite Noah too?" Patrick asked her coldly.

"I did… but before you get even madder at me he isn't coming." Robin said to him as if she was waving the white flag. "I mean come on Patrick, they are Emma's family"

"But come on Robin, we've only known Matt for what three weeks?" Patrick said to her.

"So now you can get to know him better. I mean after all he did help out Emma. Please Patrick for me?" Robin asked him. "Better yet for Emma?"

"Okay, but don't expect me to get along with him after this" Patrick said to her.

"I all I ask is tonight" Robin said. She gave him a smile and walked over to Matt. "Thank you so much for coming. Make yourself at home, everyone should be here soon." Robin said with a smile.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom? It's just a brought someone with me I wanted you all to meet and I wanted to make sure I don't look like I came off a 22 hour shift" Mat told her.

"Go right ahead, it's down the hall and to the left" Robin said. She then watched Matt walked away and walked over to Patrick. "You can at least try and talk to him"

"Oh yeah I can just image the conversion. So Matt how about that father of ours. I'll pass" Patrick said to her. He then walked into the kitchen. Robin brought her hand up and just ran it through her hair. She just hoped this didn't end up in a big fight. Just then the door started to open.

"Robin I hope you don't mind.." Maxie said as she entered. "I can't stay long, I have this…" Maxie started to say.

"I hate to me a pain but…"Matt Started to say as he walked back into the room cutting Maxie off. The both stayed there for a second looking at each other.

"Maxie….Maxie this is Matt. Matt this is Maxie." Robin said introducing them. "Maxie, Matt is Patrick brother. And Matt, Maxie is my cousin"

The two stood there unsure of what to say to each other. In the back of Maxie mind all she could think was how she wasn't serious about what she said to him. She just hoped he didn't think she was. The last thing she needed now was another complicated relationship. Matt on the other hand never thought he'd see that mystery girl again, but glad he did. He now how a chance to get back at her. The two continued to stand there unsure of who to say something first and want to say to each other.


	3. Devastated

Maxie sat on the couch drinking a very strong. She didn't really know what she put in it, just that she needed something to ease the shock of finding out the guy she slept with last night was not only in Port Charles but Patrick's Brother. She could just image the truth coming out. She just figured if she could keep away from him till Johnny could pick her up everything would be find.

"I guess this mean we're meant to be" A Voice said. Maxie looked up and sat Matt standing there with a bear in his hand.

"I don't even know what to say right now." Maxie said. For the first time Maxie had no words. No come back, nothing.

"I believe it was the same last night" Matt said all cocky.

"Okay this isn't a time for making Jokes" Maxie told him. She got up from the couch and stood facing him. "Look I never expected to see you again. Let alone you be Patrick's brother. So what ever happened can't happen."

"Right because you have a life" Matt said a bit coldly.

"Yes that is right. I have a life here and you being here messes up everything" Maxie told him. She knew Spinelli would never forgive her for this.

"Good, because I am not leaving" Matt said. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Patrick did you invite anyone else?" Robin yelled from across the room. She was busy talking to her parents, which Patrick was busying talking care of feeding Emma.

"No" Patrick.

"That's most likely my date, she said she'd be late" Matt said. Maxie just glared at him. He then walked over to the door and opened it. And there Maxie watch from the couch and saw someone hugging him. "Well everyone I would like you…" Matt said as he turned around. "To meet My Fiancée" And there stood a blonde a bit shorting them him showing off the big rock on her finger.

"Fiancée" Maxie said out loud, not meaning too. Maxie just couldn't believe it; this night was just getting worse by the minute.

"Maxie Jones is that you" The blonde with the big smile said. Maxie had spoken too soon. She then took a sip of the nice strong drink she had and somehow that sip ended up being the rest of the drink all together. Maxie swallowed hard, she never thought this day would come.

"Nikki, in the flesh" Maxie responded. Before she could escape somewhere Nikki walked over to Maxie and gave her a big hug. Maxie kept her hands and arms to herself trying not to push Nikki away.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Maxie" Nikki asked Matt as she pulled away and looked at Matt.

"Well honestly I just met her today. The whole instant family thing remember." Matt told her. Matt started wonder how Nikki and Maxie knew each other.

"Oh yeah that's right sorry. So where is this darling Niece you keep gushing about" Nikki asked looking around the room.

"She is over there with my brother" Matt said pointing to Robin. Matt looked over and saw Maxie walking to him. "So how do you know Nikki?"

"Well see if I told you, I'd have to kill you" Maxie told him. She had this big smile on her face. She knew Nikki would drive him up a wall and they be over before he even got moved into his new place.

"And why are you smiling?" Matt asked her.

"Just because I know whatever you have with Nikki won't last." Maxie told him. She then walked away and into the kitchen. Matt followed and walked in just as Maxie was making another drink.

"What makes you so sure?" Matt asked her.

"Because Nikki smith doesn't like Liars." Maxie told him. She then turned and faced him. "So you lied to her about meeting me. Did you tell her about last night? If not that's two strikes and three strikes and you're gone" Maxie said making it seem like she had a bat in her hands and then swinging it down low.

"I don't see you going to tell her" Matt asked her.

"I'm not going to marry her. " Maxie said and turned back to drink. "And plus Nikki knows I'm a compulsive liar. So I don't really need to hide things from her."

"So then how to you know her?" Matt asked Maxie.

"I met Nikki in Prep School. She was my roommate." Maxie said. She picked up her glass and turned back to face him. "Don't be fooled by the dumb blonde thing, She's smarter than you think" Maxie said and then walked out of the kitchen and back to the couch.

"Maxie" Nikki said and then walked over to Maxie and sat down next to her. "Matt's niece is just too adorable." Nikki said dropping her whole perk attitude.

"So Nikki how did you meet Matt?" Maxie asked her, she wanted to know how much she had screwed over a good friend, again.

"I meant him two years ago. Don't worry he doesn't think I'm this stupid blonde who's fooled by anything. He caught on to quickly. So I figured I'd give him a chance and now we are getting married. And I think he's the one Maxie." Nikki told Maxie with a smile on her face.

"The one as in the one from your stories?" Maxie asked her.

"Yeah. See you knew I'd write about this romance that never happened, well the minute Matt walked into my life, and it seemed as if those romances were coming to life. Who knew you could write you own destiny." Nikki said to Maxie. Maxie just brought the cup up and took a big swig of the drink. "I know I know what you are thinking, I shouldn't get too involved, but I love him Maxie and I know he loves me" Maxie nearly choked on her drink, but quickly played it off as a cough.

"I'm happy for you Nikki." Maxie told her, giving her a fake smile.

"Good. Then I hope you don't mind more Surprises. Matt and I are moving to Port Charles. He wants to be close to his family. And now we can get close again" Nikki said. She was so happy that she got to talk to Maxie again.

"That sounds great." Maxie said with a smile. Just then her phone started to buzz. She pulled it out and it saw it said Johnny on the caller ID. She couldn't help but think he had the best timing. She then flipped it open and brought it up to her ear. "Maxie Jones"

"Maxie we are outside Robin's house. So hurry up so we aren't late" Johnny said into the phone.

"I'll be right there" Maxie replied. She then hung up the phone and looked at Nikki. "I'm sorry but work calls" Maxie told Nikki. Maxie then placed her cup on the table and got up.

"Okay we'll catch up later." Nikki said. Maxie just nodded. Maxie then walked over to Robin.

"Robin I have to go, Wish Emma a happy birthday for me and her gift will come tomorrow" Maxie said to Robin. She then leaned in and gave her a hug.

"Okay, thanks for coming Maxie." Robin said as then pulled back. Maxie then headed for the door, not bothering to see if Matt was around or not.

Once Maxie was outside she headed right to the limo. She needed to get away from that place and needed to forget about Matt and everything that happened last night. She opened the door to the limo and got in. Once the door was shut and they were on their way, Maxie looked at Johnny.

"I messed up Johnny. And I mean really messed up" Maxie told him. Johnny just wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug.


End file.
